Nazis from Weyard
by Wulfulas
Summary: A WWII story.
1. Niedermetzeln

They've invaded us. We are alone. Our friends have fled or been shot. The British abandoned us, the Americans won't come. Italy owns us. Germany owns us. But we are fighting back.

The young Frenchman sat in the woods, loading rounds into an ammunition clip. "May you all find your mark." He prayed. It had been several months of vicious fighting and the resistance had been all but exhausted. The German troops that were occupying France had been ruthlessly efficient in brushing aside the army that defended Western Europe, pushing them all onto the islands of Great Britain. Now only a few struggling militiamen remained to battle the Nazi's. The young Frenchman was the leader of his cell, all of whom had survived so far. He didn't expect any of them to be alive much longer. His only hope was that they could hold on long enough until his homeland was freed.

"Felix, it's time." A broad shouldered man stood at the doorway of the cabin that served as a hideout. He was Felix's right hand man and a good fighter.

"Bring everyone out Kaja." instructed the young leader. "We have some weapons to collect." The cell had been on their own for some time and supplies were running short. However a turn of good luck had come upon them in the form of a weapons smuggler who went by the codename of Sunshine. With new supplies and weapons the resistance could keep the fight going as long as the Germans controlled their homes.

The eleven men in the cell piled into two vehicles and drove to the rendezvous point. Sunshine stood out in the road with his vehicle sitting sideways to the road's path. The resistance stopped and got out of their vehicles to approach Sunshine. Felix and Kaja stood in front and stopped six feet away from the smuggler who looked as though he was in shock. "I'm so sorry. They found-"

A bullet tore through Sunshine's forehead and he collapsed to the ground. Other shots began ringing out. Kaja took a hit in the arm and other members dropped, guns firing in their hands at the unseen targets. Felix had left his rifle in the car and now could only shoot with his handgun into the woods. A shot grazed his hand and knocked his pistol away. With only a grenade in his pocket he looked back to see that everyone else was dead or running. Grenade in hand, he ran.

Out of Sunshine's car stepped two German soldiers who were hiding in wait there. Felix tossed the grenade in and jumped down for cover just as it went off, knocking down his pursuers. Running into the woods he didn't see that everyone else had been shot down. He was the only one left and had only one place to go where he could be safe. Assuming he could get there in one piece.

From behind a tree stepped a blond haired blue eyed Lieutenant Colonel who, along with his task force, stepped onto the road where the fallen resistance members were bleeding out. "Not a bad haul today." he smiled. Coming upon Kaja's body he noticed that the old man was still alive, even after six holes in his chest alone. Kaja tried crawling and took out a knife. He brought it down but missed the Nazi officer's foot. The officer took out his pistol and aimed at Kaja.

He muttered, "Bastard." just before the gun went off.

Pleased with his kill the German holstered his Luger and said, "Actually my name is Isaac."


	2. Erfolg

"Isaac, guten Morgen." A stout German general with an uncombed moustache greeted the officer with a pat on the shoulder. "Your hunting went well?"

"All but one. And with that smuggler dead we hope the resistance will lose some of its ground here." That was his mission, to pacify the fighters in the North of France.

"Well you've done it so well that the Wise One has a new mission for you." The fat man smiled as Isaac glared at him.

"You know the Fuhrer hates being called that."

"That may be but back to what I was saying. You have been given a command of your own. You are being transferred to the Russian front." The general handed the young man his orders. "It's a great honor for the poster boy of our party."

Smiling Isaac ran his hand through his blond hair. "Yes well not all can be one of the superior race. I'm just thankful I have a brain to use, it's my best weapon. Might I ask general who will replace me for hunting down resistance fighters?"

"That honor goes to me. That's part of the reason for your being relived."

With his smile gone the Lieutenant Colonel saluted and said, "I stand relived." Turning to leave, he briskly walked to clear out his office in the building for he left that night at 11:30. Once out of earshot of his superior he muttered, "The brain in my head shall serve the Russians, but not you anymore or your lack of one, you pig."

Felix reached the edge of the woods exhausted. He had only one place to go but didn't want to until night. If he went home he would put his sister Jenna in danger. Their parents had been killed when it was discovered they were Jewish. Felix had gotten some false papers for himself and Jenna but he was a suspect for crimes against the Nazis. Still he was out of options.

Isaac sat down at a restaurant and ordered, "Kaffee." It was brought to him by a charming redheaded French girl. "Danke."

It was not customary to wear a uniform in case the resistance was watching and despite being told he wouldn't return, Isaac knew he would return as soon as his superior had messed up badly enough. They needed him here. The other advantage of being out of uniform meant that he could drink in public. Bringing out a flask of liquor he added some to his coffee.

By the time his second cup came Isaac took notice of his waitress and told her to sit down. She did for she knew he was German and therefore in a position to take such advantages. They didn't speak until the waitress asked if she could leave. "I'd prefer if you stayed here." When asked if she would lose pay for fraternizing with customers he handed her a bank note for 5 francs. "That should buy you some time. Tell me about yourself now."

"My name is Jenna and I'm French."

"And I am German. What of it. It's not like I'm a solder." Lying worked well to get women into bed. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Maybe a little." This was an understatement made obvious by Jenna's shaking hands.

"Don't be. I only want to talk. I'm going home tonight and just want to talk to someone."

So they did. She mentioned how she was on her own and he continued the lies. By the end of it all Jenna believed that the young man she was talking to was Austrian and a bookseller who also traveled on behalf of an employer. While somewhat true (His mother was Austrian and Isaac had won a prize in school for selling the most copies of Mien Kampf for a contest) Isaac knew he would have to step up his game. The cognac in his pocket aided him well. When he secretly admitted that he was a resistance fighter in Austria he was given a kiss on the chin. They had been talking for several hours now and the sun had set.

"Oh no I have to go home. I shouldn't have stayed so long."

"Nonsense I shall escort you." Isaac offered his arm to her and dropped down twenty three francs on the table. "I doubt after that tip your boss with think of firing you. Besides I leave tonight, and francs will do no good in Vienna."

At learning this brave man was leaving soon and that she may never see him again Jenna became less restrained. They touched all the way back to her place. Entering they found someone was already there.

"Felix?" Jenna stood in amazement with her blouse partially undone.

"Ah the brother you spoke of. Greetings." Isaac approached with his arm outstretched. Felix just stared at the man. "Well I should probably let you two speak. I have a train to catch anyways." And with that he departed.

"Jenna…you're sleeping with a Nazi?"

She tried defending the man she barely knew for half an hour to her brother who had just lost his friend that morning and who were lying in the mud for all he knew. Felix was not going to tolerate any German near his sister. They fought but in the end Jenna gave Felix some bread and sent him on his way. He had vowed not to return. In case someone had seen him that morning or in case they were watching him he would not put his sister in danger. He departed after giving her a hug and taking the revolver he had kept hidden there.

"Sir if I could have a minute of your time." The Lieutenant Colonel took out his pistol and pointed it at Felix's back after he had left the house. "Perhaps you could tell me where you were this morning? Do you always go for a walk in the woods with weapons in hands? You are easy to recognize if you don't mind me saying."

"You're the bastard who slaughtered us?"

"Funny, that bald man said the same thing just before I shot him. No survivors besides you I'd like to point out." Isaac smiled and told Felix to turn around. "I will tell you what shall happen now. I am leaving to go to another front. You will go to another resistance cell I imagine. Well I'm sure we will meet again. But I also will keep your sister in my thoughts. Ivan come out."

A short man stepped into view. "This is my body guard who I shall now reassign. Ivan you have done well to keep me safe. Now do the same to the girl in this house." Ivan returned to the shadows. "Now Felix was it? Anyways you will also stay away from your sister. Ivan will shoot you if you try I imagine. He's a good shot as well. You saw him pick off that smuggler. So until we see each other again…and I'm sure we will, best wishes. Keep your head down until I have the next opportunity to put a bullet in it myself. Auf Wiedersehen." With that he departed.

Felix left in a different direction and didn't get far before a car sped in front of him and the people got out, aiming their guns at him. With his revolver pointed back he aimed between the eyes of a large man who bore a shotgun. Another man off to the side spoke. "Resistance perhaps?"


	3. Neue Freunde

Felix was surrounded by four men. He had been driven to a basement in the city in a car not sure who these people were. All he knew is that maybe they were in the resistance as well but they were the ones who outgunned him so he had little choice. They went down and one of them turned on the lights. The room was full of weaponry and German helmets with holes in them.

"You are resistance." exclaimed Felix. He saw each face clearly now. There was a large yet kind looking man. Ouranos was his name, a Czechoslovakian Jew who had fought his entire way to France. The next was a stoic man, the Danish born Sean. He had fled Copenhagen and joined several other cells before settling with his current group. Next was a gruff English sailor, Briggs who had crashed on the coast and had been fighting ever since. Last was another large man, an American who was in Spain at the time the war broke out. His name was Garet and his scraggly beard and muscles made him look like a rough fighter. He refused to be caught without a shotgun of some sort, either a pump shotgun or his sawed off double barrel shotgun that because of its size, Garet would call a pistol. A cigar smoldered in his lips and looked like it would drop whenever he spoke though he needed another to say what he meant because he was the only one who didn't speak French.

After the introductions Felix was invited to join the group. They had learned of his cells successes and had found him before the Nazis could track him down. They took him through the routines of their cell, offered him whatever guns he wanted, and showed him a small room for him to use. He was uncertain of these new friends but they seemed earnest. Felix could tell they wanted him because he knew the area best.

They had lost their only French member a few weeks prior, a woman who was caught spying. Her name was Chaucha and she had married Briggs a few months after he joined the group. He had adopted her child from her first husband and he now was determined to kill any German soldier. He worked with Garet as a team. Briggs would aim for the officers while Garet pridded himself on the enlisted. Sean and Ouranos were the other team. Ouranos drove the getaway car while Sean pulled the trigger, eliminating collaborators and spies. The two also would sabotage German vehicles on the side. Felix didn't how much he could contribute but he would in whatever way he could.

Isaac arrived in Russia on a train. He stepped out, dressed in his new uniform, as a full Colonel. "Corporal, over here." he ordered. The enlisted man approached him. "Where is everyone? Is this what life is like along the front?"

The man only laughed and explained that the front was thirty miles east. "You must be our new commander. I should explain what we do. We're responsible for securing the little towns that the main army passed by. If you were wanting glory you're in the wrong place."

"Might I ask why you don't salute?" The private explained that the area wasn't entirely secure so in case of snipers they had better not show who the superior rank was. Nevertheless Isaac insisted. "Salute to me now." The private complied and immediately a shot rang out. It missed Isaac though barely. "Ah, that's what I love. Being important enough to be shot at above others. To hear the whistle of the bullets. Let's get moving. Show me my place of command."

The two took off as another bullet struck the earth near their feet. "Because they are shooting at us we have a right to attack, am I correct?" The private explained that though technically yes it wasn't a strong argument. "Don't forget who is in command. I'm the one being shot at and I want you to level that city. If there are survivors find out if they are Jewish and kill them. Now carry out my orders."

Later that night Isaac received a report that almost four hundred Russian civilians had been killed. "Good, now go to the next town and do the same."


	4. Alter Feind

After months with the new resistance cell and Felix was content. He was often on loan to other cells but still operated with his own. All in all he had pulled the trigger on twelve Germans. Eleven had died; one was still alive though paralyzed. He knew the streets, the bartenders, the mechanics. The city was his. His new family he learned included some of the best one could have to fight with. Felix longed to check in with his sister but he stayed away, knowing that the little assassin was always watching.

One day Sean came into their base with news; Germany, Italy, and Japan were now at war with America as well. Garet was elated for now he felt justified in his actions. He made mention that he knew a Japanese boy named Susa who was in America for a short time before going back. He hoped that he wasn't involved but swore that if he was he wouldn't hesitate to blow him to hell. Felix admired this; anyone against them would die and anyone not for them was against them. Sean had remained quiet but spoke up that ultimatums should be avoided. Regardless of beliefs, they had a new ally and a better chance of winning.

In the coming months the resistance became better organized to the point that the Germans seemed to be helpless. They would be on the run and often times Italian officers on loan would be the new targets. "We can't kill every German, we need to take our time and make them think the fight is even." This was Brigg's reasoning, that if the German losses were too great they might turn their guns on civilians.

The fighting continued. Felix had members of other cells go to the café Jenna worked at just to check on her. They always said she was smiling. She had taken up smoking now as well. Other than that Felix could only hope for the best. He was beginning to guide escaped prisoners of war to checkpoints either to Spain or Switzerland which meant he was spending less time with his cell. But anything that harassed the Nazis was something he would volunteer for. It's what he fed upon, how he dreamed. It consumed him.

He was outdone only by Sean who seemed to be everywhere at once. Though no one knew how he was able to stay awake Sean had been taking stimulants. His body was weakening everyday but he persisted. To reassure his friends he said that he would look better once he breathe in the air of Copenhagen. "The smell of German expansionism of the soil of the snobbish French is enough to damage everyone's health." Even Felix got a smile out of this. In a quiet moment to Ouranos though, Sean confessed that he saw his body as temporary, not long in this world. "I will die soon. This is dangerous work so I will die soon. We all may. I want to make sure I get use out of my body because once I die, that's it. I'll not be living to an old age. Better to serve my time now." Ouranos would let him sleep well into the day and brief him on the way to missions. If he woke him at 7:00 when they would normally be briefed for assignments, Sean might have gotten four hours of sleep. "The toll is great on us all but to some you cannot imagine." he would say.

Into late 1942 they fought until their band began to break. Other cells had taken casualties and it was a miracle none had been killed. It had to happen eventually. On an operation in the woods a mine took one of Briggs' legs and a German sergeant who was playing dead was able to wound Felix. He had been shot in the stomach and slouched down into his jeep when it was riddled with fire. When Felix approached it the man fired randomly, only to be opened up by Garet's shotguns. Felix took a bullet in the shoulder and was in a bed for over a month. Briggs was with him the entire time.

"I'm a liability. Here I am, wounded but not dead. A foreigner who can't get out." Eventually they bribed some people to get him into Spain where a ship would take him back to England. His adopted son Eoleo went with him. The cell was down one man.

Winter came around and one day while out and about Felix took a stroll past Jenna's. He vowed not to go within a few blocks but maybe if he could get a quick look just to see that she was alright for himself, he knew he would feel better. He rounded a corner and just before he decided to turn back he saw a dark coat with a patch of blonde hair at the top.

"Guten Morgen." said a smiling Colonel. "It's me, your old friend Isaac, remember?" Felix tried to pull his gun but He felt one press behind him. "Ivan, always one quick with the gun. Danke. Anyways your sister is fine. Let's talk for a bit. I know a place."


	5. Das Versammlung

"Well aren't you going to Wilkommen me back to France?" asked Isaac. "I had to go to great lengths to get back." Felix glared back and didn't answer. Isaac continued, "I must congratulate you on how well you've done in my absence. The resistance had been doing well to oppose my incompetent arschloch of a replacement. Would you like to hear my story?" Felix opened his mouth to deliver an insult but before he could Isaac began his story.

"So I was transferred to Russia in our opening days of the offensive there. I had been deceived into thinking my command would be worthwhile but really it was to stay behind the offensive front and do nothing. So I had to create something to do. All in all over thirty villages were burned to the ground and the people shot. It was very fun. For example I came upon this one house with a man, his mother, and his uncle. I think he was Pierce or something like that. Well this uncivilized young man decides to attack me so naturally I kick him unconscious."

"Then you shot him." quipped Felix.

"Not yet, I was in the habit of trying to save my bullets I crushed his head in with my boot. Well I assume his mother had a weak heart because now she collapsed and died leaving the uncle all alone. Well I felt so badly for him I just had to shoot him then. Well anyways, I went to another town a few days later where this old man was their leader I suppose. He called himself Maha I think? Anyways he was trying to convince me there were no Jews in his town. I hadn't even asked yet. Why say there were no Jews if you haven't been asked hmm? Well because there are Jews. We found them and it turned out this Maha was a Jew. Well we took him and his other Jew dogs and shot them, a sort of purification if you will like they used to in the old days of the first Reich."

"So if I were Jewish would you purify me?"

"If? I know you are Jewish." Felix froze. If this Nazi colonel knew than he must know his sister was as well. "I found out thanks to your sister. She is very sweet. She talk about you often and how you are her hero. Also you see, she insisted upon raising her baby as a Jew so it was obvious. Oh, you didn't know? She's going to have a baby. It must have been when I was on leave a few months ago and paid her a visit. Our interlude lasted only a few days but it sufficed. Now you will be the uncle to a Nazi's child."

At this Felix tried leaping out of his chair but was brought back down by Ivan who was waiting behind him with a rope. Though Felix struggled he was being suffocated. Isaac gave the signal and Ivan released Felix, whose neck burned from the rope.

"So now that you are calm I shall go on. I was transferred to the front lines and did very well there. Interesting fact, the Russians use women to fight they are so desperate. I came upon a pair who turned out to be sisters. I never heard their names, it's difficult to speak when you are shot, but some large man, I think he called himself Agatio, he was with them. Those Russians… Anyways, however great of a job I did, the Fuhrer, who is known as the Wise One by some, began to make some decisions that weren't all to wise. I saw the writing on the wall and asked Ivan here to assassinate my replacement. He had been doing so poorly that they would beg to get me back. Everything worked out and I made my triumphant return. Actually I've been keeping a low profile but I've been back for some time. Tell me, was it a friend of yours who lost his legs to a mine? We found one so we assume he lost the other as well."

Felix couldn't believe it. "You were responsible? You did that?"

"Oh my you overestimate me. All I did was order those woods be filled with mines, that's all. Someone else dug the hole and placed it in, don't give me all the credit. However it is getting late and I must report to my office. Let me tell you what will happen. I know that the war is lost for the third Reich. We've gone too far and too fast. I'm not very fond of the Nazis myself. Their propaganda is false and I never even read _Mein Kampf_. It gave me an excuse to kill, that's all. Besides, we will be unable to win by now so I've already made preparations to escape. I enjoy Canada very much, and my French is very good as you can hear so I should blend in well. I don't like to leave a job unfinished though. You want to kill me, and I want to kill you. I also want your entire resistance so I shall make you a deal. I will arrange to have a massive convoy go through the woods. Get everyone of your resistance movement who you know. We will be waiting in ambush but I assure you that I will be there. It will be your only chance to kill me. The odds won't be in your favor but regardless, the outcome will be fair no matter what. One of us will be dead. Do you accept?"

Felix did. The decision tore him apart but it was worth the risk of a few dozen resistance fighters for the chance of killing this man. This man had been responsible for so much and never seemed to frown. All he had done was destroy and he always bore a smile. Just a chance was all Felix wanted. They decided on a location and time, and took an oath that they would be there.

"Oh and Felix, now that you are willing we need to make it convincing that you struggled to find this information out, so I hope you can see the necessity of the next five minutes." Ivan and Isaac beat Felix severely until that time was up. When they departed Isaac said, "Until our meeting takes place, best wishes."


	6. Falle in einer Falle

It was a cloudy day. "Don't let it rain. Not the rain." Felix would have to live with disappointment as the skies opened up. "Just like that day. The day I led Kaja and the others to slaughter. Now I do the same to my friends."

The plan would be simple; while an advance guard distracts the convoy's protection and retreat to draw them away, the main group would proceed and destroy the supplies. Felix had convinced every resistance cell he knew of to join the fight. They had fifty-six men laying in wait for the convoy. Felix, Garet, Sean, and Ouranos were all part of the advance guard and when the vehicles came churning along, they lead the charge and opened with a volley. The Germans ducked for cover but had faced losses. A few grenades were lobbed at them and it looked like the tiny advance guard would be able to rout the force by themselves. However at the signal, the resistance fled. They had not lost one man and their plan looked like it was working; the Germans were following them.

A shot rang out and Ouranos fell. He fell backwards though, for the shot had come from the direction they were retreating. The large man tried to get up and was aided by Sean, but he knew the wound was fatal. Now the other members of the advance guard were being shot at. They made it back to the main body who were busy engaging the convoy. The problem was that the convoy was carrying men, not supplies. Hundreds of Germans were swarming the woods, beyond that were others who had intercepted the advance guard, beyond that were snipers like the one who likely shot Ouranos, and beyond that was unknown. It was a well set up ambush.

Felix knew that he couldn't save anyone now. The only course of action was to find their commander. That bastard wouldn't make it out of these woods alive. All he could see though was the steel helmets of German infantrymen and no officers. Finding cover he took his riffle and fired was round he had. Several enemies dropped but they were replaced. If he could convince them to surrender than he might make a run for the heart of the convoy where some jeeps were driving. Tying his last two grenades to the rifle he removed the pins and tossed it out to where the Germans were heavily concentrated. They either bought it and were killed or fled because when the explosion went off there were bodies but no one else to apprehend Felix. Next he moved to the jeeps but came upon a few men looking another way. With his pistol he killed them, one with a shot in the head, the other two in the back when they didn't see him. Reloading he spotted an officer, waist high out of an armoured unit that was behind the jeeps. He had a Colonel's insignia and had blonde hair. Isaac.

Racing at the officer he didn't even notice that he was being shot at. Not one bullet hit him in his mad dash. Climbing on the vehicle the officer reached for his Luger but lost sight of Felix as he jumped to a point above the opening. Isaac recovered but quickly turned and shot another resistance fighter who had seen Felix charge and tried to help him. The man fell in front of the vehicle and was crushed. Felix was out of sight again as the Nazi looked about. Clearing his throat, Felix popped up from behind and grabbed his enemy's arm before he could aim his Luger. And with his pistol his emptied eight rounds into the man.

Victory.

A bullet went through Felix's leg. He collapsed and fell onto the man he just killed who lost his hat. A blonde wig came off with it. Jumping down from a tree was Colonel Isaac, pleased how well his trap within a trap had worked. "I feel like a cup of tea. And some cheese."

Elsewhere Sean, Ouranos, and Garet were struggling to make good their escape. The kept running into men scattered throughout the woods and every other man who had tried to fight their way out with them had fallen. Coming upon a stream they crossed it and went up over the other side to crouch behind a fallen tree. "I'm thinking you should be going now." Ouranous whispered into Sean's ear. Germans had seen them duck behind the tree and were wading through the stream and without time for any response or protest, he leapt upon two men. Sean was lying in shock as his partner fought with the men. Garet had to take him away from the scene. They made it out but Ouranos fell after he had clubbed the first man to death and shot the second. Another man came and put a second bullet into his chest. "Dying in a body of water…heh it's not as bad as I had thought."

Garet and Sean made it back to their basement hideout. They spend an hour just staring at the ground. At one point there was a knock on the door but rather than a comrade returning, it was a homeless man seeking shelter. Garet gave him a crack upside the jaw. When he returned he found Sean packing. "I'm going to go now. I think I'm done fighting for awhile. I'll leave you the guns other than my pistol, and I'm not taking much food either so when Ouranos gets back you can let him have some of the… well there's anything you want in there." Garet stood in disbelief. Was Sean crazy or was he just upset? Regardless he was earnest to go. When asked where he would go to all he said was "Somewhere without fighting." Garet assumed he meant a neutral nation but he could never be sure. He had picked up some French in his time fighting but now he was all alone.


	7. Ein Abschied und ein Hallo

Sitting in a room with a belt tightly around his leg to stop his bleeding, Felix sat , tied to a chair while his nemesis laughed over him. "So, I'm sorry that my little ruse succeeded on you but honestly I would have been a bit upset if you had killed me. After all, I love me."

"And no one else." Felix was stoic, neither angry nor upset by the outcome. He knew he would die and that he was the one to blame.

"What's wrong? Not feeling sad at the loss of so many friends?"

"I know that I killed them. I'm responsible for their deaths. You're only responsible for the death of that decoy. I have around fifty lives on my hands today while you only have one."

Isaac was struck by Felix and how changed he seemed, almost like he wanted the bullet that was coming his way soon. "Well I suppose so. However what makes you think I put that man in a wig? Did it occur to you he just dresses like that? Also I was in a tree with a rifle in hand until I shot you. And let me remind you that without my orders, those men you betrayed wouldn't have died so I think I deserve sat least partial credit. Though you were the necessity for this so I should thank you. And now you know what it's like to kill many people. I personally love it." A guard came in with a cup and saucer, and a plate. "Ah, my tea. Und Kasse! I love edamer cheese."

Felix noticed Ivan standing in the shadows as always. He was slapped lightly in the face. "It's rude not to pay attention." Isaac half laughed and half spoke. "I'm over here."

Felix looked up and said softly, "I give you my undying attention."

The smile on Isaac's face left him. "It seems you are in no mood to humor me. That's a bit of a disappointment. I was hoping for some response from you about any of this. You are spoiling my fun so I think I will shoot you now." Pulling out his pistol, Isaac set it up against Felix's forehead. "Tonight we make out escape I wanted to let you know. I'll think of you often I imagine, and the man who helped me complete my job of bringing down the resistance. I just hoped you could have shared this moment with me in some way…Ah you can!"

Putting his gun away and grabbing a chair, the officer sat down in front of Felix. "I have one bit of unfinished business you see. Your sister has my child in her and I think that I might go remedy that." Felix's eyes widened. Isaac saw this and continued "Oh yes, it wouldn't be the first time either. When I was in Russia I had a mistress, one of the locals. Her name was Mia. She was so beautiful. It was…" Isaac paused and collected himself. A tear may have been forming in his eye but he would never admit that. "Well it turned out that she was spying so I had to kill her. She told me that she was pregnant but at the time she might have been lying to save her life, it might have belonged to someone else, or any other one of various probabilities. You can never know. Well when her body was examined it turns out she was telling the truth. That's fine with me though as I hate children. I'm capable of this and what's more I'm willing." Getting up to leave Isaac grabbed his hat and turned to say, "Besides…she's Jewish." He was gone.

Jenna heard the knock on her door and greeted Isaac there. He didn't bother changing out of his Nazi uniform and the sight caused Jenna to burst into tears. He entered and said, "Well I think you understand the situation." Pulling out his Luger he slapped Jenna when she charged at him with a knife that had been sitting on the counter. "Now now these things happen. Accept it."

"I can't believe this. I let you in me. I…fell in love with you? And now I have a man who invaded my country, a part of the army that killed my parents. I have your child in me! I'm sick, I…"

Isaac breathed heavily. "I understand. And I know what it's like to lose your parents to Nazis. I lost my father, Kyle that way. Well actually I turned him in myself because he wasn't loyal to the party so from a certain point of view the Nazis took him. I convinced my mother he died in a rockslide while he was riding his bike one day near a hill. Anyways I've come to remedy the child situation now."

With that he shot her in the stomach. Jenna screamed out in pain as the projectile tore through her. It was as if everything that had hurt her before was behind that bullet. Isaac left her to die there but before he left he placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered to her, "If it was a boy I would have named him Matthew." He left to go kill Felix now.

At the base Felix had been sitting, glaring at Ivan who got fed up and called a guard in to watch over Felix. Ivan exited and washed his face. He would be glad to leave tonight; much more of this would not do his health well. On his way back to the room Felix was sitting in he walked past the lobby of the building where several men were playing cards. Ivan clicked his heals. He didn't speak though. He couldn't. He had a reputation to keep of being a silent killer. When the men heard the sound of his heals click, what they heard Ivan thinking was, "Any man without his weapon in hand and at their guard post will answer to me." The men snapped back to attention and stood in a line, facing the stairs and their backs to the door. This didn't put them in a good position when several men burst in, including Garet with both of his shotguns out and a cigar lit.

"What is this, a sauerkraut soup line?" he asked as he opened fire on the middle of the group.


	8. Ein Sieg von gering

Garet kicked aside the men he had just shot who were crying out their last death agonies. He had arrived with members of another cell. They hadn't shown up to the ambush but had heard what happened so when they found Garet they knew they could hurt the Nazi plans. After they had shot the other Germans in the lobby, Ivan stepped unseen into the hallway at the top of the stairs. One of the resistance members stepped up the stairs and Ivan came out to face him. Supriesed, the man tried to shoot his rifle but Ivan killed him first. Garet and the others now tried to kill Ivan who went back to his cover as the rest of the Germans in the building arrived. Some were hit by the bullets intended for Ivan, others also found cover.

Felix heard the gunfight taking place and held out hope that he could escape. He was still determined that his life would end very soon, but if he could stop Isaac from his plans…

Ivan left the battle. They couldn't hold out very long so there was one solution. The soldiers who remained fought well and killed all but Garet and three others but were overwhelmed. Ivan returned, dragging Felix who was still tied to the chair and aided by the man he had told to guard him. Tossing a grenade down the German soldier now helped Ivan place Isaac in the stairway. When the explosion killed one of the resistance fighters and forced the others to take cover, they returned to find Ivan standing on the stairs with his gun pointed at Felix's head. Ivan holstered his gun and punched Felix before kicking the chair. Felix fell down and Garet opened fire on Ivan. Ivan had gone back for cover but still took a few pellets into his side. The fighters cut Felix loose and amid blind fire from Ivan and the other German, they escaped. There were four of them. Garet held Felix up and acted as a crutch for his leg that had been shot and had caked dry with blood. Of the other two French fighters, one was wounded in the arm. He and his companion would leave for their base while Garet would take Felix back to theirs. However Felix protested, knowing that they needed to go to see Jenna and hopefully save her.

It was hardly after they had left when Isaac returned to find the place in ruins. Entering he found men dead all around and running up the stairs into the room Felix had beenheld in he found Ivan bandaging himself up. "Get your coat. I know where they're going."

Felix and Garet hobbled along the street together, making their way to their destination. Twice during the journey Felix told Garet that he was sorry. The first time, Garet told him it was all right. The second time, he asked why Felix was apologizing. He didn't hear why though for Felix wouldn't have admitted betraying them all. Puzzled, Garet helped Felix onward until they reached their destination.

Ignoring the pain in each step, Felix sprinted in. He found Jenna lying in her blood, shot. "Garet! We need to get her to a doctor now." Even though moving her could kill her it was their best bet. Besides, a doctor could patch up Felix as well. Except that Felix had no intent of going. Garet would have argued but Isaac stepped into the doorway and shot him in the right shoulder. Crying in pain he handed Felix his shotgun and kept the sawed off double-barreled shotgun for himself. Felix provided cover fire for Garet who put Jenna over his left shoulder and went into the back to exit another way. He found a window and forced himself through it, prepared to save Felix's sister.

Isaac had moved behind a bookshelf and Ivan had come in unseen. Felix could tell roughly where both were though because their shadows gave them away. "Come now, isn't this getting to be a bit much?" taunted Isaac. "Just let this end why don't you." Felix stepped out and fired, causing Isaac to leave his cover and for Ivan to take a shot. Both had missed and now Felix emptied his gun in a man hope to kill one of them. When out of ammunition he hid under a table which had a cloth that helped conceal him. Isaac stepped cautiously about the room, trying to see where he went. When Ivan was searching in the back, Felix now revealed himself and clubbed Isaac in the face. Isaac still got a shot off and Felix collapsed onto the table.

Isaac came to him, ready to finish him and Ivan came back from the other room. Felix gasped for air, knowing that now he was finished. "It…was worth it."

"Oh it was worth getting shot just so that you could strike me in the head in a futile move?" Isaac inquired.

"No…all of this…everything. It was worth it. It could have been worse. I'm…happy?"

"I'm so glad." muttered Isaac just before he put five rounds into Felix's chest.


	9. Avec Elegance

With the war winding down Isaac felt pleased with himself. Killing his nemesis had brought satisfaction to his thoughts. He would rather focus on that than on how for the second time in his life he shot a woman he cared for. And one with his child in it. Felix's body was dumped into a trench that night. Isaac had planned to desert with Ivan shortly afterwards but at the last minute new orders came in. Retreat.

Though not a total evacuation there was an effort to begin to pull back deeper into France. Deeper into France later became Germany. Germany later became Poland as troops were shifted around so quickly it was hard to keep track of who was where. Men were deserting quickly but Isaac stayed. After all if you were to desert but stay in the country you would end up under the jurisdiction of whichever nation captured you first. An aircraft was the only way to make it out to true safety.

One night Isaac had had enough. Every other chance he had to get out before had fallen through but this next time would be the end of it. The Russians were now the greatest threat and a battle was close. Pooling every last item of worth, he and Ivan were able to bribe a pilot into leaving a small plane well fueled and unguarded, and who would be responsible for flying them safety to Sweden where they could pose as lost aviators. And if the air traffic wasn't promising they could always try Northern Ireland. A neutral country was the aim. At night, the three were to meet at 11:27 and would be in the air by 11:30 if luck held out.

The Russians had planned their attack for 11:02.

With explosions around him, Isaac took out his Luger, the gun that had gotten him past this all. "The last time!" as he threw himself into the thick of a Russian charge. Other Germans were pouring into the area and the battle seemed even. However the Russians had strength of numbers on their side and slowly the Germans were being routed. Isaac fired and dropped every Russian he could find. His gun jammed as every remaining German fled. Picking up a rifle he shot a large man and charged into the enemy lines. The fog had set in and it was becoming harder to see. With so many Russians and only one German it was easy for Isaac to tell who was who. But when Russians tried firing back, often times they shot their fellow soldiers.

Making it to safety Isaac came to the point where Ivan and the pilot would have been waiting. There was no plane. If it had been destroyed by explosives there would have been debris around but there was nothing…only the body of the pilot. Shaking with rage, Isaac slowly lost control as he shook his fists into the air and for the first time lost total control of himself as he shouted, "IVAN!"

It so happened that a Russian officer heard the shout and came to meet Isaac. Once there, he found Isaac standing still. "Hands up." commanded the officer. "Come with me."

Isaac thought to himself that this officer was terrible at his job. First of all if you want to command an enemy, at least point a gun at him. With that thought in mind Isaac dove behind the body of the pilot and grabbed his pistol. Bullets logged themselves into the body of the pilot and Isaac blindly fired back. Standing up he charged at the Russian who was reloading. They both dropped their guns. Isaac saw that the officer was a bit older than he, tired looking. "Is that how I'll age?"

The Russian continued to struggle with Isaac but there was no clear advantage. "Come now you whelp, do you think you can kill the greatest man in the Soviet army? I am Saturos!" That was the last he said though for Isaac had taken a knife and plunged it into the Russian's heart. The man writhed in agony but soon was still. Switching uniforms, Isaac now made his way away from the battle. His coat was a little bloody but that could be overlooked. He needed to concentrate on escaping…

Sweden. Isaac had finally made it. Free at last. Coming off of a ship that had just docked Isaac was hungry and thought this to be as good a time as any to try Sweden's famous seafood. It had been a difficult month of avoiding Russians, stealing a boat, sneaking aboard a passenger ship, and ending up where he had hoped to be long ago. Stepping off of the dock and onto dry land lifted his spirits immensely. To be surrounded by Scandinavians. A race known for their output of Arians. All of this aside though, he would have to move on to Canada eventually. It would be too easy for someone to track him here.

While seeking a fine looking place to eat, Isaac didn't notice a tall, coated figure moving swiftly towards him. It was only when the man stepped in front of Isaac that he noticed the danger for he recognized the man from back in France. Reaching for his Luger, Isaac remembered that it wasn't there. He chuckled at the outcome.

Sean stood with the revolver in his hand, concealed to all but him and Isaac. For a few seconds, just looking at the former Nazi Colonel. "Are you sorry?" asked the man who appeared as if he had wasted away since last anyone saw him.

"About what?"

"Anything I suppose."

Isaac chuckled. "I suppose a few things, but when you love yourself as much as I do me you need to realize that certain things happen and even if you did them, of well. Live with it. I was a Nazi who was responsible in some way for hundreds of thousands I imagine. I can live with that." Isaac breathed heavily but his smile retuned as he inquired, "Tell me, what is the best restaurant around here?"

Sean admitted that, "Svend Christianson's bistro just up the street isn't bad. I was on my way there when I spotted you. You looked familiar and I suppose that chance brought us together for me to finish a job."

"Finish a job? My goodness I always wished that I would never leave something incomplete. But I suppose you, having survived my extermination of the resistance proves the necessity of completing what you start…So are you going to kill me now or shall we have a meal together?"

Sean took that as a cue and put all six rounds into Isaac before dropping the gun and stepping away.

With his last gasps, some witnesses claimed they heard the dying man saying something in French. Something about elegance perhaps, but they weren't sure. He had a look on his face that was described as though he had been expecting whatever had happened to him and was hoping it had been for magnificent.

Word came in a few moths later that Germany had lost the war and that "The Wise One" who had started it all, was found having shot himself in the head.


	10. Epilogue

It was early 1963. Garet was casually reading the paper as his wife, Jenna came into the room with breakfast. They kissed each other good morning before Jenna went up to wake their son Tyrell. Jenna had miscarried when Isaac shot her and she couldn't have children after that but the couple did adopt a boy who had lost his father in the Germany as a soldier, and his mother who had been a nurse in the Pacific. When Garet had returned home to California, he had discovered that his old friend Susa from Japan had come back to America just before was broke out and aided the allies as a translator. They would keep in touch every once in a while.

It had been a long time since Garet had fought. He had still made money on the side of his building contractor job as a boxer but that wasn't like what he had done in Europe. It had also been a long time until he had heard from Sean. They had sent letters back a forth but nothing had been permanent. The previous day a letter had come from Sean telling Garet that Briggs had passed away. Sean suggested that he and Garet meet again, as they were the last two and may not be long of the world. Garet was debating in his head if he should go but Jenna who had found the letter came back in the room and said to him, "Would you go pack your bag to visit Sean already?"

With that settled Garet was on his way. Sean had settled in Sweden and had raised a family. He was proud of his son Mads, and his wife Maja had brought joy into his life which had been so full of depression before. Garet was enthusiastic about seeing the old comrade and when they met up, they hugged each other and never left each other's side until it was four in the morning and they stumbled into their rooms to sleep. Garet stayed a week with Sean and they laughed, and they joked, and they told stories, and the wept, and by the end of it both were glad they saw each other. It will be left at that except for one occurrence that should be noted; another random meeting.

While out and about on the second to last day, Sean showed Garet where he had killed Isaac so long ago. That was when Garet saw a familiar face. He now approached a short little man who saw the Cigar chomping American lumber towards him. Though he tried to flee, Garet grabbed his collar while muttering, "Slippery little shit." Then Garet punched the man unconscious. When the police arrived it was explained that the man was Ivan, a known member of the Nazi party and therefore a man wanted by the law for his war crimes. He was taken away to have all of this confirmed and it would later be noted that when he had escaped to Sweden in 1945, he had elected to stay all of this time. But that's how chance meetings go eh?

Garet and Sean continued with their day and towards the end, Garet cracked his knuckles. Ivan's jaw had apparently been a bit harder than expected. Despite the pain though, or perhaps because of it, Garet couldn't help but smile and say to Sean, "Nazis. Even after all these years I still love punching 'em."


End file.
